


All these moments, lost like tears in rain.

by Mikaze_san



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaze_san/pseuds/Mikaze_san
Summary: Short Syo x Ai fic taking place during season 3 & 4 of Utapri





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both parts of this fic are based off works by [@nes800](https://twitter.com/nes800) on twitter please give them a follow because I am still in tears over their content it's absolutely amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> [link to the art that inspired this piece](https://twitter.com/nes800/status/781902853203865600)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting on ao3 so feedback is appreciated!

“Ahhh-!” Syo yelped as he clumsily fell to the ground. His bandmates had already gone ahead after being called for their cue in the Triple S, however, he had realised halfway in their walk to the stage that he had left his hat back in the dressing room.

Convincing himself that he had enough time until they went on, Syo ran back to collect it.

It was only on his way back when he slipped on his own two feet landing on his ass.

Taking a moment to recover, Syo reached out for his hat once more, since he'd lost his grip on it during the fall. He was about to lift himself off the ground when he became distracted by sudden sound footsteps approaching from around the corner.

A few seconds later vibrant cyan hair came into view as Syo made eye contact with his senpai.

"A-Ai!" he stuttered nervously feeling a little flustered from his position. Ai gave him a strange look as to why he was sitting on the floor but made no comment, instead to the blonde’s surprise he walked towards smaller idol bending down to his level.

"Your bow is loose” He whispered casually with an unusually gentle tone in his voice.

Syo found himself at a loss for words by his senpai’s actions, and could barely manage to stutter back any sought of response and instead felt his face heat up by the others actions. Letting out a small huff by his kouhais bewildered look, Ai reached forward with both hands and began to tie the ribbon around his neck careful not to tighten it too much. Syo shivered ever so slightly as he felt Ai’s soft breath against his face, mesmerised by his angelic features.

Had he not just witnessed the Quartet Night member perform merely moments ago on the screen in Starish’s dressing room, he wouldn’t have guessed that Ai had just returned from singing Evolution Eve with the rest of Quartet Night. Times such as these almost frightened Syo at his senpai’s professional composure.

When Ai was done, Syo muttered out a quiet thank you, his eyes not leaving the cyan-haired male for a second even as he offered a hand to help him stand up.

Ai gave him a small smile before he continued on his way past the blonde idol and it was only when he was completely out of sight did Syo realise he was blushing hard.

He couldn’t possibly understand why his recent interactions with Ai had made him so flustered but ever since he had moved out of the dorm room they shared he began to grow nervous in his senpai’s presence.

Looking down at the microphone in his grip brought back the blonde to his senses. His eyes widened in panic before cursing loudly, thankful that no one was around to scold him for it. Whatever he had felt moments ago was now replaced with spirited determination as Syo pushed all thoughts of Ai out of his head and finally made a dash towards the stage entrance. He’d just have to figure out what his feelings meant when this was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here let me help you with that”

Tearing his gaze from his tie that he had been fiddling with for the past few minutes, Syo looked up meeting the soft gaze of Ai’s ocean coloured eyes. A smile found its way onto the blonde’s face giving the taller idol a welcoming nod of approval, inviting him to take a few steps forward. The clicking of his heels echoed quietly before he lowered himself down in front of Syo.

“You do realise I can’t always be here to do this for you.” Ai teased with a smirk.

“I-I know that” Syo pouted in response to his boyfriend. Although he did have a point, Syo was 18 now and was somehow still incapable of styling his own tie.

“But maybe I just like the attention” he offered suggestively earning a small chuckle from Ai. “Unbelievable” the cyanette rolled his eyes before working methodically with the fabric around Syo’s collar to create a presentable knot completing his outfit for the night.

Once he was satisfied with it, their eyes met again and a brief moment of silence passed between the two neither one of them wanting to break eye contact. Syo was grateful this time that Heavens was performing in-between Quartet Night and Starish, allowing the two of them to share this moment before he was up to perform with his group.

It had taken a while but Syo had realised after the Triple S that he liked Ai. Although he was clueless when exactly his feelings developed, it only grew stronger once he had moved out of the dorms.

Surprisingly he also soon found out that the cyan-haired idol reciprocated his feelings. It had only been 2 months since the initial Triple S concert yet so much had changed within that time span. Syo couldn’t have been happier with his newfound relationship with his former senpai. Sure things had been rocky between them at the start but they’d both changed in their attitudes with each other.

“Good luck out there” Ai whispered placing a small kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “I know you’ll do great.”

Only for Syo that wasn’t enough. As Ai positioned himself, ready to stand up again, Syo reached out cupping his cheek in his palm and pulling him in for a proper kiss. The action caught Ai by surprise making him let out a short gasp before their lips met. However, he quickly responded melting into the kiss. When they broke apart, Syo giggled after seeing the light blush that spread across Ai’s cheeks.

“May the best group win” he breathed feeling the corner of his lips twitch into a smug smile. Ai nodded in response just in time for the staff to call Starish on for their cue. With their exchange out of the way, the cyanette helped his boyfriend up, tugging on his tie to bring him in for one final kiss before promptly exiting the backstage area. Syo swooned almost missing his friends call out to him, barely making it in time to rush onto the stage.


End file.
